My Love For You
by CID Ki Deewani
Summary: Hello people...first attempt on bold story...it is on kavi...on the request of LUV DUO ND PURVI...hope you like it...read at your own risk...


_**Hi guys...as i promised my sis LUV DUO ND PURVI...a bold story on kavi...**_

 _ **so this is for you akka...love you..hoe others also will like this...because she said that she had read Rajvi and sachvi bold stories...**_

 _ **But she didn't read kavi...so i am writing for her...I hope u like it akka...**_

 _ **Actually Diya[Daya's lover] helped me alot...even she wrote the whole story according to my idea...because you know...**_

 _ **I don't now how to how to write bold stories...so i took her help...Thank you so much sis...without your help...**_

 _ **I can't write it sis...now let's move into our story...**_

* * *

 _ **kavi are in a relationship whole cid team know that they are in love with each other one day kavin took purvi on a date to a restaurant he booked whole garden for them purvi was surprised to see all her favorite dishes and desserts she smiled and both did their dinner date with lot's of love. purvi was so happy to spend time with kavin in the meanwhile some mens are surrounded around them with some musical instruments and started playing music purvi was surprised kavin forwarded his hand and asked**_

 _kavin:May I have a pleasure to dance with you...?_

 _purvi sure...she accepted his hand and put her both hands around his neck and he put his hands around her waist and started dancing both are lost in each others eyes they are very close to each other but suddenly they came out their dreamworld because it started raining heavily kavi were totally wet now kavin took hold of purvi's hand and both moved into kavin's car and moved towards kavin's house purvi was surprised to see this_

 _purvi: kavin where we are going...mere ghar ka rasta tho ye nahi hai..._

 _kavin smiled and said :I know sweetheart...just wait and watch_

 ** _kavi reached kavin's house he stopped the car in the parking lot and once again both lost in each other's eyes so kavin said_**

 _kavin: I love you so much purvi..._

 _purvi: I love you too kavin..._

 _kavi hugged each other and after few minutes they separated from hug and suddenly kavin attacked on her lips first she was shocked but later she started responding for his kiss both kissed each other passionately no one was ready to come out of it kavin started moving his hands on her whole body and he cups her b**** and started to press it and slightly teased her n**** purvi flinched at his touch and gave a small moan kavin smiled under kiss and suddenly kavin broke from kiss and started staring at her while purvi was continuously blushing_

 _kavin:purvi...i want you to become mine forever...with your permission_

 _purvi:but kavin...is all this right before marriage?_

 _kavin:Do u won't trust me purvi?_

 _purvi:I...I trust you kavin...but what about society...?_

 _kavin:ohh common purvi...we are in a relationship...we are matured...so forgot about society...soon we are thinking to marry each other...or else we are going to miss the most precious moments with each other..._

 _purvi:I think you are right kavin..._

 _kavin:so would n't you like to see my house..._

 _purvi got what kavin saying:yaa sure...why not..._

 _ **kavi moved into kavin house both are totally wet purvi was felling so cold kavin noticed this and said**_

 _kavin:purvi...let's get changed before you get cold..._

 _purvi:but i don't have any dress with me..._

 _kavin:don't worry sweetheart...wear my clothes which suits you..._

 _purvi:ok while blushing..._

 ** _purvi got changed into his black tracks pants and red t shirt purvi has left top two buttons left she was looking damn hot kavin was just shocked to see her in his clothes he can't stop staring at her_**

 _purvi:kavin you go and get changed i will bring tea for us..._

 _kavin nodded and went to his room and get changed into orange t shirt and grey pant he moved towards kitched and seen purvi was still making tea she turned when she felt kavin's grace on her back_

 _purvi :why are you looking at me_

 _kavin: I love my clothes on your body...it's suits more than me on you..._

 _purvi blushed and said :kavin...let's watch a movie you go and put a movie on DVD player I will bring tea for us_

 _kavin: but i can't stop staring at you...because you are looking so hot in these outfits some soon baby...I will be wating for you..._

 _kavin left leaving a blushing purvi and did all that she insisted him after a couple of minutes purvi came along with 2 cups of coffee and both sat on couch beside each other and started watching the movie on tv in between the movie kavin was disturbing purvi by touching various parts of her body purvi was irritated because she was watching her favorite movie_

 _purvi :kavin plz let me watch the movie...don't disturb me..._

 _kavin :i can't stop myself from touching you_

 _purvi: kavin just leave me...what do you want from me..._

 _kavin: i want to make love with you_

 _kavin started to kiss her neck while sucking it and biting it all these while purvi was just moaning now kavin can't stop himself in making purvii his forever so he attacked her lips and started sucking and biting them while kissing while purvi was just simply moaning_

 _purvi :ahh...kavvin what are you doing...plz don't bite it..._

 _kavin :no baby...how could i control when you are along with me..._

 _kavin off the DVD player and tv and said it's time for bed now and he lifted her in his arms and moved towards his room all these while purvi's heart beat was increasing thinking about next moment he reached and shut the door with his legs he slowly put her on bed and started unbuttoning her shirt while purvi was feeling so nervous he unbuttoned and fully removed her shirt and kavin once glanced her beauty she was looking so hot kavin started to remove his shirt but surprised when he noticed that all the buttons are unbuttoned he once again stared purvi she gave him a blush in return now he understood that even she want him so madly so without wasting a second he removed her bra she flinched but felt nice when she hugged him_

 _purvi closed her eyes enjoying the moment now both are shirtless kavin started to kiss her on her collar bone slowly went down and kissed on her b****it's became hard for purvi now then he kissed her shoulder hands now purvi can't control herself even she want to make love with him so she turned kavin smiled seeing his bold purvi she kissed on his upper chest whole face neck and lips kavin turned now purvi was at bottom and kavin at top kavin kissed her lips and they neck while cupping her b...he then took the b****in his mouth a started squeezing them put trying to catch her breaths now purvi kissed kavin neck and left a mark branding him as her property kavin smiled seeing this purvi removes his pants and his boxer and kiss on his lips_

 _purvi: you are totally turned on_

 _kavin: i am very much turned on because of you_

 _kavin kiss her on whole face and then moved towards stomach and kissed on her belly then moved down and looked t her face with a smirk while purvi passed a smile as assurance kavin removed her pant ans underwear and kiss her legs purvi closes her eyes in nervousness by biting her lower lip kavin seperated her legs and keep his hand on her womanhood at the same time purvi felt that she stopped breathing he had seen her expression and smiled and slowly insert two fingers inside her and purvi started to breath heavily when he started to move his fingers in and out of her_

 _purvi started moaning loudly kavin removed his fingers and blocked purvi's lips with his and put himself between her legs by keeping his manhood on her womanhood and started teasing her purvi can't bear all this so she said_

 _purvi: please don't tease me like that plz enter me and plz make me your now_

 _kavin smirking :sure my love_

 _kavin kiss her b******and n****and then he slowly entered her and immediately blocked her lips now he was fully inside her he slwoly started to move in and out of her purvi hugged him and wrapped her legs around his waist and moaned in the kiss a few minutes later kavi was lying on the bed beside each other while breathing heavily kavin stared at purvi and asked_

 _kavin: are you alright purvi_

 _purvi yes I felt great feeling you inside me_

 _kavin: Now you are mine..._

 _purvi :yes i am your's forever..._

 _kavin: I love you so much purvi...Thanks for entering into my life and fulfilling it with happiness_

 _purvi: I love you too kavin...you made me realize the meaning of true love...you are right..you made this night memorable for me...i can't forgot this feeling...it was really special..._

 _kavin: we should plan this types of dates atleast weekly once...because even I love to make love with you..._

 _purvi :sure kavin..._

 _kavin :so shall we start once again...i loved being inside you..._

 _purvi: me too kavin...even i loved being inside you..._

 _Both hugged each other and kissed each other on their lips and once again they made love with each other in different ways for next 3 hours finally they felt asleep so purvi lay on his chest she can clearly hear his heart beat kavin kissed her head and hugged her purvi hugged back and both of them slept in each other arms with a satisfaction smile on their lips and both once again went into their Dreamworld..._

* * *

 _ **I don't know whether you guys liked or not...but i struggled alot to write it guys...**_

 _ **My first attempt on bold...I don't know how you feel reading this...but I just wrote for my sis LUV DUO ND PURVI...**_

 _ **Akka i hope you are happy now...and Ashwini even you like these type of stories...so i think you liked it dear...**_

 ** _I know it was worst...but plz i did a lot of efforts to write it..so plz read and review..._**

 ** _Thanks Diya[Daya's lover] for helping me dear..love u..._**

 ** _waiting for your reviews..._**

 ** _keep loving..._**

 ** _Deewani..._**

 ** _bye..._**

 ** _tc..._**


End file.
